scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahoy Scooby-Doo!
|previousepisode = Scoob of the Stone Age! |nextepisode = ''Mystery with the Egyptians }} Ahoy Scooby-Doo! is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! When are You?. Premise The gang heads to the time of pirates and Shaggy gets the Black Spot, a death-threat! Now the gang must escape a captain who is rumored to be a skeleton pirate! Plot The gang is walking along the streets of on a sunny afternoon. "Here we are the inn!" says Fred. The gang enters it. Inside are hundreds of people. Suddenly, a pirate captain bursts in. "I am Captain Bonebeard, do not hear me!" says the pirate. Everybody pretends not to be scared except shivering Shaggy. "You fear me boy!" says Bonebeard. "I will get revenge on you!" And with that, Bonebeard leaves the inn. That night, the gang awakes to the noise of cannon balls. They look outside and see a pirate ship shooting at another ship. "That's that large black spot on your back Shag?" asks Fred. "It's the Black Spot!" exclaims Velma. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Oh-no!" says Daphne. "You're doomed!" says Fred. "Raggy, I'll miss rou!" says Scooby. "Oh no!" exclaims Shaggy. "Like, what exactly is the Black Spot?" "It's a death-threat from pirates Shaggy, Bonebeard must be looking for you!" says Velma. "Like, I'm gonna die!" exclaims Shaggy. "No you're not!" says Velma. She presses a button on her time machine. The gang all appear in Shaggy's house. "Shaggy, search Bonebeard on the internet," says Velma. Shaggy sits down at his computer and searches Bonebeard. "Like, it says he was rumored to be a skeleton pirate and gave the Black Spot to a random teenager who escaped him and foiled his plans," says Shaggy. "See?" asks Velma. "We'll be safe!" "Or will they?" asks Uncle Albert, watching from outside. "I'm not sure these time machines were such a good idea!" He walks away and the gang never sees him. Velma sends them back to pirate times. A skeleton pirate is in their room. "Beware, I am Bonebeard, and people are trying to catch me!" says Bonebeard. "But nobody captures skeletons!" says Bonebeard. The gang runs out the room, followed by Bonebeard. The chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Bonebeard. They grab him and take him into a cafe. "Like, one Pirate Pancake coming up!" says Shaggy. "Here my rood ran," says Scooby, putting a plate down in front of Bonebeard. Bonebeard eats it all. "Still hungry?" asks Scooby. "Have some Pirate Pizza!" says Shaggy. He puts pizza on the plate. Bonebeard eats it all. Then he realizes everything and starts chasing Scooby and Shaggy. "Head for the hills!" says Shaggy. Fred is running from Bonebeard. He picks Bonebeard up, tosses him away, and easily escapes. Daphne is running from Bonebeard. He steps on his foot. Bonebeard grabs his foot and begins losing balance. Daphne kicks his face and he falls over. She escapes. Velma is running from Bonebeard. She climbs a tree and Bonebeard runs past her, ending the chase scene. Bonebeard is on the floor next to the gang. They take his mask off to reveal a young man. The gang and Bonebeard go back to present times and the police are there. "This dude is, like, a criminal!" says Shaggy. "I work for a group called The Cloaks," says Bonebeard. "They have time machines, but they hardly work, they're searching for working ones!" The police take Bonebeard away, and the gang gets back on the computer in Shaggy's house. "Uncle Albert sent me a computer program where I can choose what time to go to!" says Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Caveman Ghost Suspects Culprits Times/Locations *2018: **Shaggy's House *Pirate Times: **Inn **Pirate ship Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! When are You? - Volume 1: Time Travel